Heartbreak
by CommGrl2
Summary: Jess and Rory had been together for a year. What will happen when Jess sees her kiss HIM?
1. Heartbreak

"Rory!" Dean called as Rory passed Doose's.  
  
Rory turned around and saw him walking up behind her, "Dean, hey." Things between them had been akward since the break up almost a year ago. Since she and Jess had been going out Dean had almost cut her off completely.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked.  
  
"Now?" She didn't really want to talk to him..  
  
"I have a fifteen minute break, you wanna take a walk?"  
  
She stood there for a second, her face twisted in thought, "I don't know."  
  
"Come on Rory fifteen minutes, please?" He touched her hand playfully, "Fifteen minutes." He assured her.  
  
Rory nodded, "Fifteen minutes."  
  
He smiled and they headed to the park.  
  
~*The Park*~  
  
Rory and Dean were walking to nowhere in petecular, "I've missed you." Dean blurted out.  
  
Rory didn't really know what to say, "I... I missed you too." What was she saying? She didn't miss him!  
  
"Really?" He stopped and turned to face her, he was smiling, "I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that." And before she knew it he was kissing her.  
  
WHAT THE... IS HE REALLY KISSING ME??? Rory couldn't do anything, she tried to pull back but he was holding her so tight. GOSH WHAT IS HE DOING?  
  
Jess was sitting on a park bench reading not very far away and when he looked up he saw the two of them kissing. The sight nearly tore his heart into a million peices. He stood up and walked to the bridge. His heart was broken.  
  
I know I'm awful! But I've got a GREAT storyline in mind for this story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think. :-) Thanks, commgrl2 


	2. News travels

~*Park*~  
  
"Dean what are you doing?" Rory asked, finally pushing him off of her.  
  
He looked confused, "What?"  
  
"You just kissed me!" She reminded him angrily.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to."  
  
She was shaking her head, "No."  
  
Dean huffed, "You know what, fine! I don't even know why I bother." He said, storming off.  
  
Rory stood there, watching him as he left her in the park. WHAT WAS HE THINKING?  
  
~*Bridge*~  
  
How could she? She kissed him. He saw it with his own two eyes but he still couldn't believe it. The girl he loved more than life it's self had just broken his heart.  
  
"Jess."  
  
Jess turned around and saw Lane standing behind him.  
  
She saw where a tear had fallen down his cheek, "You saw too?"  
  
He noddes, "yeah."  
  
Her heart sank, she had never seen him so upset, not even when his mom called a year ago to tell him that his father had died. Not that he was close to Jimmy, he hadn't seen him since he had moved to Stars Hollow four years ago, but it still must have hurt to lose his dad. "You okay?"  
  
He laughed bitterly, "I should have known."  
  
Lane sat down next to him, "She loves you." she said, putting her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"She has an odd way of showing it."  
  
She shook her head, "You know she does."  
  
Jess sat there quiet for a while until Lane said she had to go home, but she told him to call if he needed to talk. (AN: Don't worry Lane and Jess aren't going to get together they are just friends)  
  
~* The NEW Inn*~  
  
"Lorelai sugar, you must be thrilled." Babette said as she and Miss Patty walked into the new inn.  
  
"Yeah business is really booming." Lorelai said.  
  
Patty shook her head, "Not about the inn dear... about Dean and Rory."  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows, "Dean and Rory?"  
  
"They got back together, didn't you hear?" Babette asked.  
  
Patty chimed in, "Yea, Kirk saw them kissing in the park."  
  
"Dean and Rory?" Lorelai asked again.  
  
"What about Dean and Rory?" Sookie asked as she walked up.  
  
"They got back together." Patty said with a huge smile.  
  
"What about Jess?" Sookie asked, looking over at Lorelai.  
  
"He and Lane were getting pretty close at the bridge earlier." Patty told them.  
  
"I have to go." Lorelai said, walking out of the inn.  
  
~*Gilmore House*~  
  
"Rory, you home?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory called from her room.  
  
"So a funny thing happened at work today..." Shs said as she walked into Rory's room, "I'm doing my job, you know, making sure the inn is running well, we have several guests, make sure they are happy and have everything they need and we have everything we need so that everything runs like clockwork..."  
  
"Anyways..?" Rory tried to speed her mom up.  
  
"What's this I hear about you and Dean?"  
  
"What!?" Rory asked, suddenly much more into the story.  
  
Lorelai let out a Disappointed sigh, "Rory."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Babette and Patty came to the inn. Rory how could you? Jess loves you."  
  
"Oh God." Rory stood up and headed out of her room, "I have to find Jess."  
  
"Rory..." But before she could get anything out her daughter was gone. 


	3. Table for one

~*Luke's*~  
  
"Luke have you seen Jes.." Luke pointed to a table in the corner where Jess was sitting, looking out the window, "Thanks." She said before walking to the table, "Hey."  
  
Jess didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her.  
  
"I guess you herd." She said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Saw." he said, moving his gaze from the window to his hands, "I saw it."  
  
Her heart sank when she herd the pain he tried to mask in his voice, "Jess, I..."  
  
"Don't."He said, holding his hand up. He stood up and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Jess wait..." She tried to explain but he kept walking.  
  
Rory sat there for a while looking out the window but not paying attention to anything she was looking at.  
  
Lane passed by and saw her sitting at the table, when she went in Rory didn't even look up, "What happened?" Lane asked, sitting down in the seat Jess had just been sitting in less than an hour ago.  
  
Rory looked over at her beas friend, her eyes filled with tears, "I think we just broke up."  
  
"Because of Dean?"  
  
"You herd too?" Rory asked, wiping her eyes.  
  
Lane shook her head, "I saw."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening... Dean said he just wanted to talk and I didn't really want to talk but I decided I would go ahead. Then he tells me he's missed me, I didn't want to be rude and tell him 'oh well I havent missed you at all' so I said I missed him too, but not like I wanted to get back together with him... Well thats when he kissed me."  
  
"Did you tell Jess that?" Lane asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, "No, he didn't really give me much of a chance."  
  
Lane pointed to the stairs, "Go tell him."  
  
"He doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
"Go talk to him." Lane ordered.  
  
"Lane, I..."  
  
"Do you love him?" Lane asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then go tell him." She said, still pointing to the stairs.  
  
Rory stood up and headed up stairs.  
  
All for now look for a new chapter tomorrow. I'm off to bed now! REVIEW!!! Much love and God bless ~Commgrl2~ 


	4. What does it mean?

Rory stood at the door to the appartment, she took a deep breath and knocked, "Jess." No answer. She knocked a little harder, "Jess can I please talk to you?" When there was still no answer she opened the door.  
  
She looked around the room, her gaze fell on Jess asleep on his bed. She walked over and sat next to him.  
  
After a few minutes Jess' eyes opened and he saw Rory sitting next to him, "What the hell..."  
  
His sudden outburst made Rory jump, "Please let me explain."  
  
Jess sat there quiet for a second before he finally agreed, "fine."  
  
Rory took a deep breath, "Dean stopped me while I was on my way here to get something to eat, he said he wanted to talk so I said okay. We took a walk and he said he had missed me, I didn't want to be rude and say 'well I haven't missed you' so I told him I had missed him too. Well he took that the wrong way and before I knew it he was kissing me."  
  
"It didn't look like you minded much from what I saw." He said quietly.  
  
"Please listen to me... I love you more than anything." She said taking his face in her hands.  
  
Jess wouldn't look at her, "I just want to be alone right now."  
  
She let her hands drop from his face, "Okay." she whispered, trying not to cry, "Does this mean we're broken up?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
~* Gilmore House *~  
  
"Rory, is that you?" Lorelai called when she heard the front door.  
  
"It's me." She said as she walked into the living room.  
  
When Lorelai saw her she could tell she had been crying, "Oh baby."  
  
"He hates me." Rory said as her mother hugged her.  
  
"What happened today?"  
  
Rory sat down and told her mother everything that had happened, "...What am I suppose to do?"  
  
Lorelai was still trying to take in all the day's events, "I don't know sweetheart."  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Let me know what you think and what you want to happen (can't promise it will happen but ya never know). 


	5. Getting involved

~Luke's~  
  
Meanwhile... Jess was sitting on his bed reading and listening to Tool when Luke walked in (well busted in is more like it), "What the hell is the matter with you?"   
  
Jess looked up at his uncle with a bewildered expression on his face, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Rory practically just ran out of MY diner in tears, care to explain?" Luke was almost yelling.  
  
Jess hated it when Luke yelled like this, it had always reminded him of his mom before he moved out, "It's always my fault isn't it?" He laughed bitterly.  
  
Luke's face softened when he saw the sadness in Jess' eyes. He didn't know what to say, "What...uh...what happened?"  
  
Jess was avoiding eye contact, "Nothing."   
  
Luke nodded, not wanting to pry at what was obviously a sore subject, "Okay." He stood there for a second not saying anything, "Maybe you should talk to her, I mean it's obvious she's upset too."  
  
Jess, who was still not making eye contact, just shook his head, "I can't."  
  
"Okay." Luke said, taking the hint and walking out without saying anything else.  
  
~Luke's diner (a week later)~  
  
"Jess I need you to run to Doose's and get some things." Luke said handing Jess a list and some money.  
  
Jess shook his head and pushed the list and money back to Luke, "I'll stay here, you go."  
  
Luke handed the money and the list back to Jess, "I'm cooking back here." He said, pointing to the grill with about four orders on it, "Hurry up." He ordered, turning back to the grill.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and did as he was told. When he got to the store he tried to avoid any contact with the lousy help they had there and get out as quick as he could. But he wasn't lucky enough to just avoid Dean all together, in fact when he turned around he nearly slammed right into him, "Geez."  
  
Dean just stared at him and stood in his way.  
  
Jess huffed and looked around for another way out, when he turned around to go the other way Dean spoke up, "She's missed me you know."  
  
Jess stopped dead in his tracks and was clenching his jaw (and fists).  
  
"Oh come on don't act all surprised, you knew it was coming."  
  
'That's it.' He thought to himself as he turned around and landed his fist right in Dean's jaw.  
  
Dean landed on his butt in the aisle looking up it jess in amazement.  
  
"Don't act all surprised, you knew it was coming." Jess said, standing over him. He laughed mockingly before turning to walk out of the store.  
  
Dean jumped to his feet and followed Jess out the door, "You think that's it? One bitch slap and you've won?"  
  
Jess turned to face him, "Well that 'bitch slap' sure did land your ass in the floor."  
  
Dean scoffed, "You think you're so tough don't you? The New York projects make you a tough guy? Your parents couldn't afford to take care of you so they move you here to Stars Hollow where you feel like the big tough city guy?"  
  
"Dean stop it!" Came a female voice from behind the small crowd that had already started to gather.  
  
Dean turned around and saw Rory staring at him with a look of disgust on her face, "Rory I..."  
  
She shook her head, "You can't just leave something alone can you? You just have to beat a dead horse just so you'll have something to amuse you and I'm sick of it!" She was now only a foot or so away from him, yelling in his face, "You don't know anything about Jess or why he's here so just shut up." And with that she turned around and looked over at Jess.  
  
Jess looked at her for a second and then averted eye contact.  
  
"What in Heaven's name is going on out here?" Taylor asked, walking out of the store.  
  
Dean, who was still staring a hole in Jess, replied, "Nothing."  
  
Taylor nodded in satisfaction, "Good, let's get back to work." He said, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder and pulling him back inside the store.  
  
The crowd started to dwindle down and soon it was just Jess and Rory standing between Doose's and Luke's, "I'm sorry for getting involved like that." She said, finally breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Jess was looking down at the ground, he wasn't saying anything.  
  
The little hope that had been in Rory's eyes disappeared as she sighed and turned to walk back in the other direction.  
  
Jess stood there for a second not knowing what to do, he couldn't look up into her eyes because his were filling up with tears. He took a deep breath before he finally spoke, "Thanks."  
  
Rory turned around, tears forming in her own eyes as well, he still wouldn't look at her. She stood there, about ten feet away from him, and waited for him to say something.  
  
He took another deep breath and looked up into her eyes, "Not many people would have done that for me."   
  
She forced a weak smile and nodded, "He was being a jerk."  
  
"Yeah well that's what he does best." He said sarcastically.  
  
Rory's face turned more serous, "Listen Jess, I'm sorry for..."  
  
Jess shook his head, "Let's not do this now."   
  
She nodded, knowing that if he wanted to talk about it he would find her, he always had in the past, "Okay." She turned again to walk away.  
  
"Do you want some coffee or something?" He asked.  
  
"I think I could handle a cup or two." She said, hoping this wouldn't turn out like the last time they had talked.  
  
AN: Well what do you think so far? I hope you guys are liking it :) REVIEW!!! 


	6. Small talk sucks

AN: To Phoebe Geller, I understand that on the show Dean wouldn't act quite that way but this is a Fan Fiction and I as the author gets to decide what the characters in this story do and don't do.   
  
From now on let's try and keep the reviews G rated. I don't care if you like my story or not and would love your feedback one way or another but let's keep the reviews clean please.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rory sat across from Jess at the table in the upstairs apartment, neither of them had said much of anything since they had gotten there. The silence was awkward and it was killing them both.  
  
Rory wasn't able to take it anymore, "How have you been?" Not exactly what she wanted to say but at least the silence was broken.   
  
Jess looked up at her, "fine." Anyone that knew him knew he was anything but alright, he missed her but he couldn't get the picture of her and Dean kissing out of his mind. At that thought he looked away, not able to show the pain in his eyes.  
  
Rory nodded, she couldn't think of anything to say that she hadn't already tried to say many times before.  
  
The silence was driving Jess crazy, why did he ask her here? He knew it would end up like this, with both of them not saying anything. He looked up at her, she looked sad. He sighed and looked back down at his hands, "Just been working a lot, ya know, making some extra money."  
  
Rory had always hated small talk like this, it had always seemed pointless to her, "Is this really what you want to talk about?"  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
Rory sighed, "Can we just talk about this? I mean, I don't even know if we are still together or not."  
  
Jess forced himself to look up into her eyes, there was a mixture of sadness and love in them, "You know I love you right?" He asked.  
  
She didn't say anything for a second, she knew that two weeks before he had loved her but she wasn't sure if he still did or not, "I know you did."  
  
The thought of her thinking he didn't love her made him decide to talk, "When I saw you kiss him... It hurt."  
  
She nodded, she had felt so bad about that stupid kiss. Everyone in town had been acting as if she had just married prince charming because they all loved her and Dean together and they thought they were back together. She kept telling people that it wasn't true and she was sure after the stunt in front of Doose's earlier would help banish that rumor.  
  
"I mean, I actually saw it, not like I heard about it, that image is there every time I close my eyes." It felt good to get all that off his (sexy) chest, "It was just a lot to handle."  
  
She felt like such an awful person, her eyes were welling up with tears at the thought of him seeing Dean kiss her, "You have to believe I didn't want that kiss." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
He wanted so badly to reach up and wipe her tears away and hold her in his arms and make it all better but he was hurting too. He just nodded, "I know you didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
She was still crying, "I really didn't, I didn't even want to talk to him."  
  
Jess stood up and walked over to her, "I believe you." he said, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Rory was now standing with his arms wrapped around her, "I'm sorry."  
  
Jess didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He just stood there for a minute with her in his arms.  
  
"I love you." Rory said after a few minutes.  
  
Jess looked down at her, the look in his eyes had changed, he didn't look as sad or hurt, "I love you too." He bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
AN: Well what did you think? Should I keep going or leave it alone? Let me know what you think :) 


End file.
